Looking into the eyes of the red devil
by Cryoxe
Summary: FINSIHED! Originally submitted under my first profile but I fixed some of the dialogue not the storyline and I tried to fix the errors but I bet there is still some. Basically it's a AsukaShinji story where Asuka gets hurt fighting the 19th angel and Shin
1. Chapter 1

**Looking into the eyes of the red devil**

**Summary**: A ShinjixAsuka t. Asuka get's hurt during an angel fight and it's up to Shinji to take care of her. (Takes place after third impact has been avoided)

**AU:** I changed some of the dialogue but I didn't change the storyline trust me and tried to fix the errors but I bet there are still some.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Asuka as the angel attacked her relentlessly.

"Asuka!" cried Shinji and he ran to his Eva and jumped into the entry plug. And took off after the angel.

"Shinji you were not ordered to go after that angel!" yelled Gendo Ikari.

"I'm not going to let her die!" he screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed louder as the angel had his hands grasped around Eva unit-02. Shinji came in without a weapon and took one of the angels arms and ripped it right off and blood spilled everywhere and the angel screamed in pain. The angel still had a hold of Asuka and showed no sign of letting go and the angel grabbed unit 0-2's arm and completely crushed it and kicked it and then opened it's hand and shot a particle beam from a eye like object inside of it's hand. As the attack hit Asuka's entry plug deployed and dove into the ground. Shinji then took his hand and drove it deep into the angels chest pulling out it's organs and core and he instantly crushed them in his hand, destroying the angel with ease.

"Asuka!" he cried and he jumped from his Eva unit 0-1 and ran to her entry plug and proceeded to open the super heated hatch with his bare hands.

"Asuka!" he cried as tears streamed down his face.

"Shinji?" she said in a quiet voice. Her eyes barely open.

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" he asked.

"Silly baka" she merely stated and she passed out.

"Come on, Asuka" he said and he picked her up and carried her back to NERV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV hospital

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka lay in bed and Shinji stood by her side. She began to open her eyes.

"Asuka!" he cried.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she said and she quickly sat up but as she sat up she grabbed her side in agony.

"Uhhh!" she cried.

"What's wrong!" he asked.

"My ribs" she said.

"Here, lay down" he said. He placed a pillow under her to prop her up a little.

"Ummm...thanks" she said.

"Your welcome" he said.

"What happened to the angel?" she asked.

"I destroyed it" said Shinji.

"Yeah, he ran to his Eva without order and saved you" said Misato as she walked in.

"You should of seen him, he was angry as hell" said Misato.

"Who cares as long as Asuka is alright" said Shinji.

"So what's her condition?" asked Shinji.

"I was told to give her these and for you to help her home" said Misato and she gave Asuka a bottle of pain pills, some water and a set of crutches.

"Did they do an X-ray?" asked Asuka.

"Yep" said Misato.

"You got a broken leg, one broken arm, the other slightly fractured and a lot of broken ribs" said Misato.

"So your going to have to take it easy" she added.

"Who's going to take care of me?" she asked.

"Oh, that would be Shinji he's the one who volunteered" said Misato.

'He volunteered?' thought Asuka. And she was speechless.

"Ready?" he asked as he held her stuff.

"Fine, let's go" she said and as they walked home Asuka kept thinking one thing.

'Misato said he disobeyed orders and saved me' she thought as one part of her would of rather of died and the other part found it pleasing to know he disobeyed orders just for her, for her safety.

"Hey, since your hurt your going to have to miss school so I figured I could just do your homework for you since the condition your in and all" he said.

"I'm not that badly damaged!" she said.

"I'll let you help me with my homework" she said.

"I must say Asuka I admire your pride" he said as they continued down the streets of tokyo-3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's apartment

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here take it easy" he said as he helped her down into bed.

"Thanks, baka" she said.

"Now could you get me some food, I'm starving!" she added.

"You need to take a painkiller first he said. And he got her a glass of water.

"Here" he said giving her the water and she grabbed the bottle and handed it to him and he opened it and gave her the pill.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Some ramen would be nice" she said. And he proceeded to heat up some ramen. And once he took it in to her he noticed something.

"Looks like I'll have to feed you" he said. She looked at him in disgust.

"Here" he said as he held some ramen up to her mouth and she blew on it and ate the noodles. After he was done with her he began with himself.

"Mmmmm that was really good, thanks Shinji" she said and afterwards she couldn't believe what she said.

'Asuka's being...really nice' thought Shinji.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Asuka.

'I'm letting that hentai baka take care of me!...but he is really nice and caring and when I kissed him I...I really enjoyed it...his lips were so soft and warm...but if I get attached to him he'll just leave me...just like mother' thought Asuka and she could feel tears building up in her eyes so she closed them so Shinji wouldn't see her and she tried to get some sleep. Shinji walked in moments later to a half asleep Asuka. He noticed her bangs in her face and he bent down and moved them out of her face.

'She looks so peaceful and innocent when she asleep...so beautiful' thought Shinji as he watched her sleep.

"Goodnight, Asuka" said Shinji in a quiet voice and he left the room and went into his and got ready for bed.

'I wonder why Misato hasn't come home yet?' thought Shinji and he went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did we get any more news on this new angel?" asked Misato.

"The MAGI have confirmed that this angel will be here by tomorrow afternoon" said Ritsuko.

'The 20th angel' thought Misato.

'I thought it ended after the seventeenth, looks like we were wrong' thought Misato.

"Hey have the MAGI confirmed that this angel has been sent by SEELE?" asked commander Ikari.

"Not yet" replied Ritsuko.

'SEELE!' thought Gendo and he let everyone go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka just starts to open her eyes as she greets the new morning.

"Good morning, Asuka" said Shinji as he walks into her room.

"Uhhh" she yawned.

"Good morning, baka" she answered.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm better than yesterday" she said.

"Don't you have to go to school?" she asked.

"No, Misato arranged everything, I'm going to be staying home with you while she reports to NERV and stuff" said Shinji.

"What about our homework?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Hikari or Toji will drop it off" said Shinji.

"Will hey I'm going to go start breakfast" he said and he left and went out to the kitchen.

'Baka' she thought.

'My baka' she added. And she waited for breakfast.

"Hey I made us some scrambled eggs and toast with some orange juice, I hope that's all right" said Shinji.

"Finally, breakfast!" she said. Shinji began cutting her eggs and he put the fork to her mouth and she eagerly opened her mouth and ate the eggs. He lifted her up so she could drink and put the glass to her lips and tilted the glass and she drank her juice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten-twenty minutes later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"You could help me get dressed, I'm still in my pajamas!" she said and as she said that Shinji's face turned blood red.

"Stop being a wimp and get me some panties, a bra, a pair of jeans, and a shirt" she said.

"God forbid you see a woman naked'' she said but as she said that she couldn't help but get a little excited at knowing Shinji was scared at seeing her naked.

"How about these?" he asked holding a pair of clothes.

"Those are fine! now hurry up!" she demanded and Shinji helped her up and got behind her and started to take her pajamas off and in no time she was only wearing a bra and panties. Shinji got behind her and unfastened the bra and quickly put a new one on her. He began to slid her panties off, careful though so he didn't see her womanhood. He slid a fresh pair of panties on her. Then came her shirt he had to be extra careful not to hurt her arms. Then was the pants which was even harder because of her broken leg.

"Uh" she said as he put her pants on.

"Oh, am I hurting you, I'm sorry" he said.

"It's alright I should probably just take my painkillers" she said. He got up and got her a pill and glass of water.

"Thank you" she said and she took the pill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in the cockpit of Eva unit 0-1 as he waited to be launched so he could once again fight another angel. Rei was stationed on a hill with a sniper. The plan was for Shinji to draw the target out and for Rei to attack.

"Launch Eva!" yelled Misato and Shinji ran out attacking the angel with his Progressive knife. He jumped back as the angel tried to attack and the angel eventually got into Rei's sights and was shot down. Shinji returned to NERV.

"Hey Misato how long will it take Asuka to get better?" he asked.

"Awwww, Shinji has a crush on Asuka!" said Misato.

"I do not!" he replied.

'I think I love her' thought Shinji.

"I just want to know" he said.

"Well i'am suppose to get Asuka right now and take her back here for surgery" said Misato.

"Surgery! all ready!" he said.

"Yes, Asuka has some serious injuries, several ribs have been knocked out of place and her leg bones are badly damaged, her fractured arm can't hold out for long until it too breaks" said Misato.

"Say why don't you go get her for me?" said Misato.

"Okay" said Shinji and he ran home to get Asuka.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking into the eyes of the red devil

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Asuka, Misato told me to come back here and get you because your needed at the NERV hospital" said Shinji.

"Oh really? what's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Your ribs need to be put back in place and your fractured arm needs something done because it's close to becoming broken" he said.

"Oh that's just great!" she yelled angrily. Shinji helped her up and they walked back to NERV.

"Hey, Asuka I was just wondering are you scared about going into surgery?" he asked.

"Why would I be scared i'am not such a spineless wimp like you!" she said.

"Yeah" he replied in a soft tone. They continued on their way down the streets of tokyo-3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV hospital

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka lay on the bed as they wheeled her into surgery.

"Goodluck" said Shinji and they took her into the surgery room. Shinji sat down next to Misato. That's when she noticed he looked worried.

"What's wrong Shinji?" she asked.

"I'am just worried about Asuka" he said.

"Will she be al right?" he asked.

"Theres nothing to worry about, She should be able to sit up after her surgery because her ribs should be back in place but she'll still have to be careful on how much stress she puts on her sides" she said.

"Why you like her?" she asked. Shinji felt his heart beat faster and a lump forming in his throat and she swallowed hard and answered.

"Y-yes" he said quietly.

"Oh, Shinji has a little crush on Asuka" she teased.

"It's more than a crush!" he yelled and he immediately realized what he just done.

"I don't want her to get hurt, ever" he said.

"She deserves to be happy" he said.

'She deserves someone who isn't a coward' he thought.

"Shinji" was all that Misato could say and Shinji took out his SDAT and waited for her to get into recovery.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The surgeon finally came out and said.

"Well we did the best we could and it seems she should get a lot better in a few days, she's in recovery in room 182" said the surgeon.

"You can go up if you like" he added.

"Thankyou" said Misato.

"Hey, Shinji why don't you go see her I got to head back to NERV" said Misato.

"Okay" he said and he turned and went to room 182. He slowly entered the room seeing a sleeping Asuka.

'She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping' thought Shinji and he stayed by her side for a couple hours before leaving to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV HQ

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So any news on the angels?" asked Misato.

"No" said Ritsuko.

"The MAGI haven't confirmed anything" she added.

"Oh that's great, what are we suppose to do?" asked Misato.

"I don't know your the director of operations" said Ritsuko.

"Hey, Ritsuko wanna go out drinking tonight?" asked Misato.

"Yeah, that would be great" said Ritsuko.

"We haven't gone out as much as we used to" said Misato.

"Besides I thought I could leave Shinji alone with Asuka" added Misato.

"But I thought she was still in recovery" said Ritsuko.

"Yeah, but that surgery was just minor they'll discharge her as soon as she wakes up and that means she'll have to call Shinji which means they'll get to have a romantic evening alone" said Misato.

"Why aren't you the matchmaker" said Ritsuko.

"Just call me cupid" said Misato.

"Also during the surgery I had them use some bone serum that just came out, it's expensive like hell but it makes the bones regenerate faster and makes them stronger" said Misato.

"Just how expensive is that serum?" asked Ritsuko.

"Let's just say my bank account is empty and NERV is going to have a little medical bill to take care of" said Misato.

"Yeah but once NERV sees that bill won't they fire you?" asked Ritsuko.

"They can't because it's for one of our pilots and without one of our pilots the whole world could be destroyed by the angels" said Misato.

"You have it all figured out, don't you" said Ritsuko.

"Yep" replied Misato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV hospital

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baka, I need you to get your butt up here and take me home" said Asuka.

"Fine, all be there right away" said Shinji and he hung up the telephone and got his stuff and headed out the door back to NERV's hospital.

'Shinji I want to...get close to you' thought Asuka.

'I think I love you' she thought.

'But i'am scared you will leave me' she added and she could feel tears building up in her eyes as what she wanted most she knew she couldn't have.

"Hey, Asuka" said Shinji as he walked into her room.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, i'am just a little sore and tired after that surgery" she said.

"I'll make you some tea and run you a hot bath when we get home" said Shinji.

"...Thank you'' said Asuka and they started out back on the dark streets of tokyo-3.

"Shinji" said Asuka.

"Yeah" he said.

"I just want to say...i'am sorry for burdening you like this" she said.

"It's not a burden, i'am the one who asked if I could help take care of you" he said and thats when he knew he shouldn't of said that.

'Please don't ask why, please don't ask why, please don't ask why' thought Shinji as they waked and he got what he wanted, silence.

"Here Asuka climb on my back, you should't be putting any weight on your legs or arms'' said Shinji.

"Fine, just don't get any hentai thoughts!" she said and he bent down to let her up on his back. She rested her head on his back and soon found herself enjoying the warmth from the third child as the cold dark air surrounded them.

'This is very...nice' thought Asuka. But before she knew it they were home.

"Here just sit down and i'll go run your bath" said Shinji and he went and began to run Asuka's bath.

'He's doing so much for me, I hope I get better soon I can't keep letting him do this' thought Asuka and Shinji came back out.

"I got your bath ready" he said.

"Hurry up and help me undress and if you look I swear i'll make it so you'll never have kids!" said Asuka. Shinji got behind her so not to see her and began to help her undress.

"Here I got a towel so you can cover yourself" he said and she wrapped the towel around her.

"Heres your crutch" he said giving her the crutch and helped her up and into the bathroom.

"Can you make it into the tub by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah! i'am not entirely helpless" she said.

"Okay, tell me when your done" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinji!" she called. He walked in and to his surprise she was already dressed.

"How'd you get dressed?" he asked.

"It's easy all I had to do was sit on the edge of the tub and grab my nightgown and slid it on" she said.

"Okay" he said and he helped her out of the bathroom and into her room.

"I'll go get you a painkiller and some tea" he said and he left only to reenter minutes later. She took the pill and drank her tea.

"Goodnight, Shinji" she said.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four in the morning

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato entered the apartment drunk off her ass and went into Asuka's room to see her sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. She continued past Shinji's room and to her room where she past out instantly.

**AU: **Let me know what you think! so review!


	3. Chapter 3

Looking into the eyes of the red devil

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Asuka" said Shinji as he entered her room.

"Good morning, baka" she said.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked the third child.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"Want to see?" He questioned.

"Yeah" she replied and he helped her up out of bed.

"Hey you can walk!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, kind of" she said.

"Do you think you can go back to school?" Shinji asked.

"No, I don't want people to see me like this" said Asuka.

"...Okay" he said.

"How's your arms?" he asked.

"This one is in perfect condition" she said as she showed him her left arm.

"What about your right arm?" he asked.

"It still hurts but it's doing better, my ribs are all fixed" she said.

"Another day or so and I should be as good as new" Asuka added.

"That's good, well I'm going to go get breakfast then I have to go to NERV for a sync test and see about the angels, will you be okay?" he said.

"I'll be fine! it's not like I completely depend on you!" she said.

"Sorry"said Shinji in his defense.

"That's another thing, stop apologizing for every little thing!"she yelled. He just left and got breakfast ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here" he said handing her a plate.

"See you later" he added as he left for NERV.

'Should of figured! she's still the same!' thought Shinji.

'But then again that's why I love her' he added.

'She'll never feel this way about me' thought Shinji and he made himself sad and he continued on his way to NERV.

'I shouldn't of yelled at him' thought Asuka.

'But he's so spineless' she added.

'He only grows a spine when he wants to protect something!' she thought.

'Other than that he's a wimp' she continued.

'But that something he wants to protect his me' she thought.

'Does he love me?' she wondered.

'Do I love him?' she wondered more.

'I think I do, I do, I love Shinji' she thought.

'He's my sinless coward' she thought.

'But just because he protected me doesn't mean he loves me'

'No, I can't love him, I'll just lose him'

'No, I won't let him be lost'

'I don't know what to think or do anymore'

'I'll just wait until my body is fully healed'

'Should only take another day'

'I'll find out if he loves me, eventually' she thought.

'Maybe I should wear something nice, to impress Shinji' she added and she got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair.

'I Think I'll go snoop around Shinji's and Misato's room' thought Asuka and she went into Shinji's room.

'I wonder what is underneath Shinji's bed?' And Asuka looked underneath his bed.

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled and she started swearing in German.

"Porno!" she exclaimed.

'What type of hentai looks at this shit?' she wondered and she opened it up a bit and began to look over one of his magazines.

"Ewwww!" she exclaimed and she put the magazines in the trash.

'He won't be needing these anymore' she thought and she threw them away and proceeded to go into Misato's room but soon left her room as well.

'I'm living with a bunch of hentais!' thought Asuka as she looked at Misato's vibrator. And she left in disgust.

'I feel like I need to take a shower' she thought and she in her horrified state entered the shower in hope that she would forget what she just saw.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow" exclaimed Ritsuko.

"Shinji's sync ratio is really high!" she added.

"Well it figures, he's in love!" said Misato.

"Oh really with who?" asked Ritsuko.

"Asuka" said Misato.

"Asuka!" said Ritsuko.

"How cute" she added.

"Okay, Shinji you can come back now" said Misato.

"Dr. Akagi!" shouted Maya.

"What is it?" she asked.

"An angel!" she said.

"It just sent something to block out the sun!" said Maya.

"It's planning on blocking out the sun to start a new ice age!" said Misato.

"Shinji, get out there and take out that angel!" said Misato.

"Right!" he said and he got back into the entry plug of Eva unit 0-1.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he shot several volleys at the angel and he took out his Progressive knife and lunged at the angel.

"Ahhhh!"and it threw Shinji off. And it's arm transformed into a blade and it jumped on top of Shinji and started slicing away at the Eva. Shinji took his gun and aimed at the angels torso and shot straight through it's body. The angel jumped off and threw Shinji making him fall into several buildings. And as he got up the angels grabbed hold if his neck and squeezed as hard as it could. Shinji took his arm and drove it into the angels body and he took his other hand and took the angels hand and broke it. And at that moment the angel jumped back and it's torso opened up and it shot needle like thorns into Shinji. Shinji took the thorns and threw them back at the angel. The thorns tore through the angel leaving several holes and long trails of blood. The angel then made an attempt to kick Shinji but he caught the kick and twisted the angels foot, breaking it's ankle. He threw the angel down as it screamed and bled to death Shinji put it out of it's misery but taking his foot and stomping on the angels chest. And he returned to NERV. And the shield over the sun to died and it formed back into the angel

"Good job, Shinji" said Misato.

"Thanks" he said and he went to the changing room and changed.

"Hey, Misato" he said.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked.

"The angles why are they back?" he asked.

"The MAGI have said it's most likely the work of SEELE" said Misato.

"But how many more angels are there going to be?" he asked.

"I don't know, they're probably planning a fourth impact" said Misato.

"Fourth impact!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah but don't worry I'm sure we can stop them" said Misato.

"Tell you what as soon as Asuka get's all better I'll take us out to eat" said Misato.

"Okay but you don't have to do that" said Shinji.

"Nonsense it'll be you and Asuka's first date" said Misato.

"...Okay" said Shinji.

"So how is Asuka doing?" asked Misato.

"Good, the only thing that's not healed is her broken arm but other than that everything is okay except I think her body is still aching after that surgery" said Shinji.

"Well then, you better get back home so you can take care of her" said Misato.

"I'm going to be here for awhile so just order dinner in or something" said Misato.

"Okay, see you later then" said Shinji and he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What's taking Shinji, I'm bored' thought Asuka and at that moment he walked in the door.

"I'm home" he called.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"An angel" he said.

"Hey I'm going to order dinner then I'm going to take a shower" he said. He ordered dinner and proceeded to take a shower.

"Ahhhhh" he said in relief as the hot water streamed down his body.

'I remember Asuka's lips were just as warm as this water' thought Shinji.

'Hey now that I think about it she kissed me for a really long time, I wonder why' thought Shinji.

'I remember the first time I saw her get out of the shower, she smelled so nice and her milky white skin was moist and warm.

'But all that I am to her is a wimp' thought Shinji.

'And if I get to close to her she'll just end up hurting me' thought Shinji and he got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out to get some clothes and to get the food which the guy who was delivering it was waiting outside the door.

"Here you go" said Shinji handing her the food.

"Finally" she said and they ate.

"Hey Shinji will you play your cello for me?" she asked.

"Okay" he said and he got up and got his cello and began to play.

"You should get more lessons, you could become a great cello player.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's one of the few things you do right" she said.

"So how's our broken arm? he asked.

"It's almost fully healed" she said.

"Hey, Shinji" she said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Who opened the super heated hatch from my entry plug?" she asked.

"I did" he said.

"Yeah but didn't it hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know...because I wanted to see if you we're okay" he said.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep, that angel fight took a lot out of me, goodnight" he said and he retired to his room.

"Goodnight" she replied

'Is he avoiding me?' she wondered and she decided too to get some sleep.

**AU: **Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Looking into the eyes of the red devil

Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baka!" said Asuka.

"Wake up, baka" she continued.

"Huh? what?" said the half asleep Shinji but his eyes soon snapped open.

"Asuka! your walking perfectly now!" he exclaimed.

"Yep" she said.

"Everything is healed except my body is just a little worn out" she said.

"Well?" she said.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Well, get your lazy hentai ass up! today is my first new sync test!" she said. She grabbed him and forced him out of bed.

"Now, get dressed and let's go!" she yelled. He went into the bathroom for his morning pee and brushed his teeth and got dressed and they were off to NERV.

"Alright, Asuka just relax" said Ritsuko. As the second child sat in her Eva.

'It's been awhile, unit-02' thought Asuka.

"Wow, Asuka's sync ratio is pretty good, since she was injured and all" said Ritsuko.

"Alright, Asuka you can come back now" said Ritsuko.

"So, how'd I do?" she asked.

"Good" said Ritsuko.

"Nothing changed" she added.

"Hey, Asuka what do you say we go out to eat to celebrate your good health?" asked Misato.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, then let's go" said Misato and Asuka ran to get Shinji and they we're off to a nearby restaurant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two or so hours later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh" said Asuka in relief.

"I'm stuffed, that was delicious, thanks Misato" said Asuka.

"Yeah, it was really good thank you, Misato" said Shinji.

"Oh, you don't have to thank me" said Misato. And the Waiter walked over.

"Ma'am, a bottle of sake, courtesy of that man over there" said the Waiter. "Hey why don't you too walk home by yourselves, think I'm gonna stay for awhile and drink with that guy over there" said Misato.

"Besides, it'll be romantic just you two walking all alone together" said Misato.

"Me, with him/her!" they both said at the same time.

"Like I'd ever fall for a wimp like Shinji!" said Asuka.

"Like I'd ever fall for a self-centered devil like Asuka!" said Shinji.

"Oh, go on" said Misato.

"Fine, come on Shinji" said Asuka and they walked out of the restaurant. Misato walked up to the guy who sent her the sake.

"Hi, thanks for the sake" said Misato.

"The best for such a beautiful person as yourself" said the man.

"I'm Misato" she said.

"I'm Gaida" said the man.

"Well, mister Gaida, don't think I can drink a whole bottle of sake by myself will you join me?" she asked.

"Certainly" he said and she sat down next to him and they began drinking.

"So, those two children are they yours?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm their legal guardian" she said.

"How noble of you" said Gaida. They soon finished off the bottle.

"How about more?" asked Gaida.

"Yes please" said Misato.

"I'll have Yebisu" said Misato and Gaida ordered a few cans of Yebisu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Misato and Gaida we're drunk of their asses.

"Do you want more?" asked Gaida.

"No, I gotta get back to Shinji and Asuka" said Misato.

"Why don't you come home with me?" he asked.

"No, sorry I don't sleep with every guy who buys me a drink or twenty but thanks for the booze, see ya around" said Misato and she left.

"Sir, your bill" said the Waiter.

'Dammit, she was really hot and now she left me with the bill, she's one tricky bitch!' thought Gaida in disgust and he looked at the bill.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that night (right after Shinji and Asuka left)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you got a lot of homework" said Shinji.

"Think again, baka" she said.

"I did all of it while you we're at NERV, Hikari dropped it off" said Asuka.

"Looks like your the one with all the homework" she said. They continued down the streets of Tokyo-3.

"I'm glad your better" he said. But there was only silence...until they got home.

"Well, I guess I'll get started on that homework" said Shinji and he got his homework out.

"I'm going to watch a movie, you can join me when your done" said Asuka.

'Let's see here, carry the two, add the six, divide by five' thought Shinji as he began on his math homework.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty five minutes later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's happening in this movie?" asked Shinji.

"Okay you see that guy there?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well, he's extremely shy and wimpy and he's in love with that girl" said Asuka as she pointed to the female character.

"She's really mean and self-centered and she's battling with her emotions while the guy thinks she'll never love him back and they both don't know that they have these feelings for each other" said Asuka.

'This movie is just like our lives!' thought Shinji in horror. He continued watching.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka sat on the couch with Shinji as they both shared a giant blanket. Asuka had tears rolling down her face while Shinji desperately tried to keep his in.

"I will always love you" said the man as he lay on a hospital bed holding the girls hand. The female character had tears in her face and she bent down and kissed the man.

"I'll never love anyone again" she said.

"Promise me one thing" said the man.

"Anything" she said.

"I want you to just be happy" said the man. He held the woman's hand tightly and smiled and he let go of her hand and the man closed his eyes and slowly the man died. The female character broke down into tears. The man was only 19 and he died due to cancer. The female character was 18 she fell to her knees as she continued crying. The woman never loved anyone again and she died happy knowing she was loved and the man died happily knowing he too was loved. By the time the movie was over Asuka had her face buried in the blanket as she too cried. Shinji tried to keep it in but he too broke into tears. He wiped his tears and decided to try to make Asuka feel better.

"Hey, Asuka how about a comedy" he suggested.

"That would be good" she said. Shinji popped in a comedy but half way through they both feel asleep. Misato came in too see Shinji and Asuka both asleep on the couch.

'Awwww, they make such a cute couple' thought Misato. She drunker than hell went back to her room where she past out.

**AN: **Well that's it for the fourth chapter please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Looking into the eyes of the red devil

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji opened his eyes to find he was sleeping parallel to Asuka and he was still in the same clothes that he wore the night before. Asuka was still sleeping. He got up and went back to his room and got dressed and greeted Misato who was doing her regularly ritual that consisted of a six pack of Yebisu. Shinji to get breakfast ready.

"So have you told Asuka that you love her yet?" asked Misato.

"No not yet" he said.

"I don't know if I can or not" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm scared" he said.

"I can tell her for you" said Misato.

"No, please don't" he said.

"I want to tell her" he said.

"When the moment is right" he added. He continued making breakfast.

"Ahhhh" yawned Asuka and she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Asuka" said Shinji.

"Good morning, baka" she replied sleepily,

"Good morning, Misato" said Asuka.

"Good morning, Asuka" said Misato. Asuka sat down at the table.

"Here you go" said Shinji as he handed Asuka her breakfast. She began to eat. Shinji sat down next to her. They ate a while in silence until Shinji decided to make some conversation.

"So, Asuka sure is a gorgeous Saturday morning" said Shinji.

"Eh...there all the same" said Asuka.

"So, Misato what happened to that cute guy at the restaurant?" asked Asuka.

"I let him buy me some drinks and then he offered to let me stay at his place, you know trying to take advantage of me but I said no and left" said Misato.

"So, you used him for beer?" said Asuka.

"Pretty much" replied Misato. And Asuka laughed a little bit.

"Well thanks for breakfast, Shinji but I got to get down to NERV again" said Misato and she left.

"So, Asuka what do you want to do today?" asked Shinji.

"I thought I'd take a shower then drag you across town for some shopping" said Asuka.

"Why do I have to go shopping?" he asked.

"Because I need some new clothes and I have to have someone with me when I walk out in public or I could get raped" said Asuka.

"It's hard to be beautiful" she added. She put her plate in the sink and headed into the bathroom for her shower. Shinji then let out a sigh.

'Well at least I'll get to spend the day with her' he thought. He started to wash the dishes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

15-20 minutes later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka came out wearing some short shorts that showed off her unflawed, perfect legs and a tight shirt that showed off her amazing bust. Which left Shinji speechless.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Uh..Yeah" said Shinji.

"So where exactly are we going?" he asked.

"The Mall" she answered.

"Okay" he said. And he and Asuka left the apartment.

"So Asuka your awfully happy today" said Shinji.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Oh nothing it's just nice to see you when your happy" he said. They continued walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any confirmation on the 22nd angel yet?" asked Misato.

"The MAGI have confirmed that the 22nd angel is approaching and will be here in two hours" said Maya.

'Damn, only two hours! I don't know if that will give us enough time!' thought Misato. And she went to try to call Shinji and Asuka.

'Awwww! dammit all! No answer' thought Misato.

'Were could they be?' she wondered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo-3 Mall

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I simply must have this!" said Asuka as she held a schoolgirl uniform from the year 2000.

"It's really nice" said Shinji.

"But don't you think the skirt on it is a bit small?" asked the third.

"That's how they were made back then, besides I like" and she threw the uniform to Shinji who already had a mass of clothes that she 'Simply must have' but as they walked out of the store they heard the familiar screams of Tokyo-3's citizens.

"Run, another angel is heading our way!" yelled some guy.

"Asuka, let's go" said Shinji.

"Right" she said and they ran out of the Mall and to NERV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka and Shinji ran into NERV.

"Asuka! Shinji! Were in the hell have you been?" yelled Misato.

"The Mall" said Asuka and they continued running and they ran into the locker room and got their plug suits on and ran down to their Evas and launched. Shinji ran out jumping straight for the angel and he took his Progressive knife and began to slice the angel's face. Asuka took an assault rifle and fired a volley at the angel's legs, making it fall. As Shinji was going to strike the fallen angel it flipped on it's side and got back up. Asuka then too took out her Progressive knife and lunged at the angel stabbing it in it's chest and showering the knife in blood and the angel screamed in pain. Shinji then stabbed the angel in the head, thus killing the 22nd angel. And Shinji and Asuka returned to NERV.

"Good job you two" said Misato.

"I tried to call you earlier but you guys weren't home, so you were at the Mall?" asked the Major.

"Yeah" said Asuka.

"I took the baka and went shopping" said Asuka.

"Well at least you guys destroyed that angel" said Misato.

"But it's so damn inconvenient that you guys were gone, it's kind of funny" said Misato.

"Ummm can we go now?" asked Asuka.

"I still have to take all of my clothes home" said Asuka.

"Fine" said Misato.

"You guys walk back home, I'll be home in a couple hours" said Misato. Shinji took all of Asuka's clothes and they proceeded to go home.

"So did you have fun at the mall?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah, thanks for going with me" said Asuka.

"So what all did you buy?" asked Shinji.

"Some clothes" said Asuka.

"Some tops, some pants, and some things I can't tell you" said Asuka.

"That's nice" said Shinji and his mind went crazy trying to think of what she purchased that she couldn't tell him about.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"How about some rice, with beef and some noodles" said Asuka.

"I'll cook, after all I did make you carry everything I bought" said Asuka.

"Half the stores I went into you just sat down at a bench and waited for me" said Shinji.

"Yeah, walking around sure is tiring" said Asuka.

"And fighting an angel isn't?" asked Shinji.

"Not really, just a lot more life threatening" said Asuka and they shared a laugh. And walked back to the apartment.

"At least I let you look and buy what you wanted" she added. And Shinji thanked her began making dinner.

**AU**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope to try to make the next chapters better and sorry for all the confusion I've been debating on how different I want to make the chapters so there will probably only be some dialogue differences and I hope to make the ending better but if I re read some of the other chapters and don't like what I read then I'll probably make them a lot different.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking into the eyes of the red devil

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Goodbye, Shinji' said Asuka. She stood in front of a large boat and she held her belongings in her hands. The sky was dark gray and it was raining. Shinji just stood there looking at Asuka.

'I'll always remember you, goodbye Shinji Ikari' said Asuka in a happy tone and she turned around and started walking up the walkway to get on the boat. As she walked Shinji desperately ran after her but he wasn't going anywhere and he held his hand out trying to reach her.

'Asuka!' he yelled but she didn't hear him she just continued walking.

'Asuka!' he screamed and continued running after her but he fell to his knees and watched as she sailed off for Germany. He broke down crying as the boat got further and further away and his body wet from the rain and his heart broken.

That's when Shinji woke up in a sweat.

"Ah, uh, uh, uh, uh" panted Shinji as he realized it was just a dream. He buried his face into his blanket and began sobbing.

'It was only a dream' thought Shinji in relief and he got out of bed and got dressed and walked out to greet the new day.

"Good morning, Asuka" said Shinji.

"Good morning" she replied.

"Where's Misato?" asked Shinji.

"NERV" replied Asuka.

"I already made breakfast" she added. Shinji sat down at the table and began eating his toast. And as they ate an awkward silence fell over them. Shinji put his plate in the sink and preceded to go into the bathroom and take a shower.

'Ahhhhhh, this is nice' thought Shinji as the water beat down over head. And after a while he could only think about one thing.

'Asuka..'

'She's so beautiful...but yet she's so selfish and demanding' added Shinji and he finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his nakedness and got dressed again.

"Hey, Misato called" said Asuka as Shinji walked into the living room.

"She said for us to get down to NERV, another angel" she said.

"Okay" he said and they waked down to NERV.

"So, did Misato say how long we have until this angel get's here?" asked Shinji.

"No, but she wasn't too worried about us getting down there right away" said Asuka. They continued walking down the streets of Tokyo-3.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The MAGI have just confirmed that the 23rd angel is on it's way here and will arrive in 15 hours. The plan is for Rei to go attack first and lead it away from NERV. Meanwhile Asuka will be on top of a hill waiting with a sniper. Shinji you will be using a new weapon. It is napalm grenade. You will be armed with only one and only one so use it when the moment is right. Along with the grenade you will be using an axe so if that angel can survive an napalm grenade use your axe" said Misato.

"You want me to wait on a hill with a sniper while Shinji and Rei get to have all the fun!" protested Asuka.

"Yes" replied Misato.

"Shinji you will be going through some simulations using the napalm grenade and remember it's napalm!" said Misato.

"Asuka and Rei you two will be going through some sync tests and harmonics tests" said Misato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji's simulation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Shinji, aim as close as you can to where the angel will be as if walks towards you" said Misato. Shinji looked as the angel walked towards him he threw the grenade. But it went past the angel.

"Don't use a lot of force" said Misato.

"Just aim and lightly toss it" she added. They started over.

'Aim and lightly toss' thought Shinji and he aimed and threw the grenade a second time. This time the angel caught the grenade but as it caught the grenade it exploded, sending burning hot napalm all over the angel. The angel charged at Shinji. Shinji took his axe and waited for the angel. The angel didn't stop and as it was going to strike Shinji he jumped over the angel and struck the beast with his axe. He attacked again with his axe, ruthlessly tearing the angel's flesh and it fell to the ground screaming and it slowly died.

"Good work, Shinji" said Misato. Shinji came out of the simulation.

"Now you will be going through some sync tests and harmonics tests" said Misato.

"Alright, Asuka, Rei you can return home. Meet back here in 12 hours" said Misato and Asuka and Rei went back to the changing room.

"Hey Wondergirl, what do you think about Shinji?" asked Asuka.

"Ikari is...very kind" said Rei.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"I do not know, it is unlikely" said Rei.

'Oh god don't tell me she likes Shinji!' thought Asuka,

'Why would I care if she likes Shinji! He's just a stupid hentai baka, a doll and a baka...sounds like a perfect match to me' thought Asuka and she was almost in tears. Rei left the changing room.

'Maybe I should wait for Shinji' thought Asuka.

'Can't take the chance of some hentai trying to take advantage of me when i'm all alone' thought Asuka who just made that so she had an excuse to be with Shinji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where the hell is he?' wondered Asuka as she waited for him.

"Uh...Hi, Asuka" said Shinji.

"Ummm were you waiting for me?" he asked.

"Ya, because I don't want to take the chance of getting raped! dummkopf, and besides you need someone around in case you get mugged!" said Asuka.

"Oh, okay" he said and they preceded to go back home only to return in 12 hours.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?" asked Shinji.

"Well I thought you'd make us dinner and I'm going to try on some of my new clothes!" said Asuka.

"Okay" said Shinji. They continued walking home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Home

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji and Asuka walked through the door. Asuka went straight to her room to try on her new clothes, Shinji got some steak from the freezer and got some Japanese steak sauce and some rice and noodles and a frying pan and a cutting board. He took out a knife and began to cut the frozen steak in small portions. He then took some cooking oil and placed a small amount in the frying pan and turned on the lower right hand burner on low. He took the steak and placed it in the pan and added the sauce. He then took out a rice steamer and began cooking the rice. He then took out a pot and added water and placed the noodles in the pot and began cooking them as well. He stirred the steak adding a little bit more sauce every three minutes.

"So Shinji what do you think?" asked Asuka and he turned around to look at her. She was wearing her schoolgirl uniform. Shinji was speechless. She looked gorgeous, the skirt was short and she looked so innocent and pure.

"You look...amazing" said Shinji. Asuka just looked at him in delight and turned around and went back in her room to try something else on. Shinji stirred the steak again and turned off the noodles and rice and turned off the steak and got two plates. He first put the rice on the two plates then the steak and noodles.

"Hey, Asuka!" yelled Shinji.

"Dinners ready" he added. She came out wearing a Gothic maid dress.

"So what do you think?" she asked. Shinji gazed at her. The black clothing really made her look beautiful. She even had long black leather gloves that covered most of her forearm. At the bottom the dress it had white frills which only added to the beauty.

"Wow...You look...beautiful" he said. She blushed and went back to her room and changed back to the clothes she had on before and she came back out for dinner.

"Mmmmmm" exclaimer Asuka while she ate.

"Wow Shinji this is really good!" she said and she continued eating.

"Thanks" he said.

"Well hey I'm going to get some sleep, we have to get up early tonight. We will need the rest" said Shinji.

"Good idea" said Asuka and they put their plates in the sink and retired to their rooms for some sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9-10 hours later

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both woke from their sleep as their alarm clocks went off. It was five or six o'clock in the morning. The angel had yet to arrive and Shinji and Asuka both got dressed and ran to NERV quickly as they could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived and was about to go through the plan one more time.

"Alright, Rei you will be the first to engage the angel, Asuka you will hide a couple of hundred miles away on a hill with a sniper, Shiji you will have the napalm grenade and the axe so be careful if and when you engage the angel" said Misato.

"Huh! piece of cake!" exclaimed Asuka.

"Then let's get this plan going!" said Misato happily. They went back to the changing rooms and got their plug suits on and got to their Evas.

"We have visual on the angel!" said Maya. They looked at the angel. It's arms were like that of an Eva, instead of walking it floated like a ghost, in it's arms it had partical beams, it's eyes were red and small, it's mouth held thousands of razor sharp fangs, and it's head was long and cylinder like.

"Launch Eva!" yelled Misato and the three children were off.

Immediately Asuka started running to her sniper position and Shinji held behind a building with the grenade and axe. Rei took her assault rifle and fired a volley but all were unsuccessful. The angel put it's arms side by side and it's arms fuse into one and it's AT-field opened up widely as it's partical beam charged.

"Now, Asuka!" yelled Misato and Asuka fired the sniper but it only injured the angel a little. Rei took her Progressive knife and ran at the angel, she jumped to come down on an attack but as she came down the angle immediately looked up at her with it's tiny red eyes and fired it's partical beam. The blast shot through Eva unit-00 causing great amounts of blood to spill from her Eva. That's when Shinji knew he had no other choice but to go now.

He came out from behind the building with his axe and jumped several times and flipped in the air as he dodged many partical beam blasts. He quickly attacked with the axe swinging it with great power and accuracy. His axe easily broke through it's AT-field and he took the napalm grenade and planted it inside one of it's wounds it had gotten from the axe and he ran for cover as the angel screamed at the pain of having an object inserted into one of it's wounds and it exploded inside the angel.

It greatly burned it's insides and it screamed in agony but yet it still lived. Asuka shot the angel again with her sniper only this time she fired a volley of four shots. The shells pierced the angles already wounded and now burning flesh. Shinji came again with his axe and sliced the angel. Meanwhile all of this was happening Rei had managed to get back to NERV and to NERV's hospital. Shinji tore off the angel's head and finally managed to kill the angel. They returned to NERV.

"Good work you guys!" said Misato.

"Thanks" they replied.

"So, where's Wondergirl?" asked Asuka.

"She's in NERV hospital" said Misato.

'Poor, Rei' thought Shinji.

"So have the MAGI confirmed anything yet?" asked Asuka.

"No" said Misato.

"Tomorrow is summer break so I figured we could all go to the beach" said Misato.

"After all, you guys risk your lives for everyone everyday, it's the least I could do" said Misato.

"Alright!" exclaimed Asuka.

"Finally a vacation!" said Asuka.

'Finally another chance to impress and embarrass Shinji all at the same time!' thought Asuka.

'Great! a day at the beach with Asuka. She'll have every guys attention and she'll probably flirt and maybe even find a...Boyfriend!' thought Shinji who turned what was suppose to be something good into what he feared most. They returned home in anticipation for their day in the sun.

**AU**: Well that's the end of another chapter sorry but I didn't make any changes I probably won't until the last chapter but I promise they'll be good!


	7. Chapter 7

Looking into the eyes of the red devil

Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He got up, stretched and got dressed. As he walked out to the living room he was filled with dread as he knew today was going to be long and frantic. It was about 9:30 when he got up. Asuka was still asleep. Misato was up and already had begun to cook breakfast. He sat down at the table to a bowl of cereal and toast. He lightly nibbled on the toast then got himself some orange juice. He took a large sip and placed it back on the table and picked up the spoon to eat his cereal. He ate for a while until Asuka got up and joined him.

"Good morning, Asuka" Shinji greeted.

"Good morning, Shinji" she replied.

"So, Misato what time are we going to the beach?" asked Asuka.

"I was thinking around noon or so" she answered.

"Well then I'm going to get a shower and get ready" said Asuka. She finished her breakfast and jumped into the shower.

The soothing hot water relaxed her tired muscles. She sighed in relief of the waters effects and began to wash her hair. She took some strawberry scented shampoo and lathered her hair and rinsed, then she applied conditioner. And then some cocoa scented body wash. She rinsed off and applied some body lotion and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and proceeded to go back into her room to find something to wear. She picked out a new pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt but before she put that on she put her red and white bikini on. She came out and Shinji and Misato were already ready.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Asuka and they started out for the beach.

"So, Asuka Hikari isn't going too?" asked Shinji.

"Nah, I thought a day with just me and you would be a lot of fun" said Asuka.

"And don't get any ideas from that either" she added. They continued walking to the beach.

"So, Shinji bet you'll be looking at all the cute girls" said Misato. Shinji knew she said that just to make Asuka angry, and it worked. Asuka could feel the rage building inside of her.

"Uh, not really" said Shinji. Asuka calmed down a little bit. They continued their walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beach

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked on the burning hot sand looking for a place to lay their towel. Misato lay their extra large towel on the sand and Misato began to undress. She too was already wearing her bikini and immediately she caught attention. Asuka joined and took of her t shirt and jeans and also like Misato she drew attention from many teenage boys. Shinji felt pissed at how the boys just looked at her in awe. He could hear the obscene remarks they made and it only fueled his rage.

"Come on baka, start rubbing me down with oil" said Asuka.

"Time to break some hearts" she added. Shinji took some oil and worked it through his palms and began to massage Asuka's shoulders and back she let out a soft moan. Misato was busy with her cooler that was filled with nothing but Yebisu, Boa and four bottles of a Japanese cola. She took out a can of Yebisu and popped it open and began to drink. As Shinji applied the oil he could feel the tension rising and he reflected on the past few weeks and realized their was a lot of tension from the past days and he realized all the times he could of told Asuka how he felt but he just ran away like he always did.

"Ahhhhhh, that feels so nice, Shinji" said Asuka. As some of the people who were admiring Asuka soon became disgusted as they saw her and Shinji.

"Oh, Shinji your hands feel so good on my skin!" cried Asuka.

"Um, Asuka why are we doing this?" asked Shinji.

"So people will get jealous, baka" she said quietly.

"Looks like you two are having fun" said Misato and just as she said that her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Misato speaking"

"Okay"

"I understand"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Goodbye"

"That was NERV, they need me in there right away, I suggest we leave in case I need to contact you both" said Misato and they left.

"So much for our day in the sun" said Asuka.

"I got my cell phone so in case you need us you can call us" said Shinji with his phone in his hand.

"Okay, behave you two" said Misato and as she left she winked at them.

"Alright Shinji now start massaging my shoulders" said Asuka and she sat up and Shinji began to rub her tight shoulders. Soon after she was purring like a kitten.

"Right there!" she exclaimed.

"Right here?" he asked as he placed his hands back on the spot.

"Yes!" she cried. Shinji looked up to see all the glaring faces of jealous guys as they shoot daggers at him.

"Now kiss me" said Asuka.

"What!" exclaimed the surprised Shinji.

"Be a man and just kiss me" said Asuka. Shinji complied and kissed her on lips and she loved every second of it. By that time Shinji could here peoples remarks.

"Okay now we can go!" said Asuka and they gathered up their stuff and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the problem?" asked Misato.

"The MAGI have just confirmed the 24th angel" said Ritsuko.

"It will arrive in eight hours" she added.

"But we have no visual or any other information" said Ritsuko.

"So we wait" said Misato.

"Right" said Ritsuko.

"I don't like the feeling of this" said Misato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato's apartment

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored" exclaimed Asuka.

"Me too" said Shinji.

"I thought you would have a boyfriend by now" said Shinji.

"What's that suppose to mean? she asked.

"Besides all the boys at our school are all a bunch of hentais"

"There only after one thing" she added. Shinji laughed.

"Yeah, your right there" he said.

"What about you, you only care about one thing?" she asked.

"No" he said.

"I want it to be with the right person you know, someone I love" he added.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm...scared" he said.

"SCARED!" she yelled.

"You got to be kidding me" she said.

"No" he said.

"I figured you and Wondergirl would be going out" she said.

"Rei is very nice, but I don't know" he said.

"I kinda like someone else" he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"It's none of your business" he said.

"Awww come one!" she said.

"No!" he protested.

"I'll tell you some other time" he said.

'I need to know who he likes!' thought Asuka.

'What if it's me!' she added.

"Hey I'll make us some dinner" said Shinji.

"I'm really not that hungry, I'm going to go take a nap" said Asuka.

'I hope she hasn't figured it out that I like her' thought Shinji. And at the moment his cell phone rang.

"Asuka, we got to get down to NERV!" yelled Shinji. All of the sudden Asuka wasn't sleepy anymore and they ran down to NERV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NERV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About eight hours ago we received confirmation from the MAGI of the 24th angel" said Misato.

"We now have visual on the target" she added. And an image of the 24th angle appeared on screen.

"We have no other information on the angel, our plan is for Asuka to be there to first engage the angel" said Misato.

"You will be given an assault rifle and an Progressive knife" said Misato.

"Wait for the angel to attack first" she added. Shinji and Rei you will be placed on the catapults ready for launch.

"Understood" said Rei. They got in their Eva's and got ready on the catapults.

"Eva unit-02 launch!" said Misato and Asuka was off.

She waited with her assault rifle, the sky remain a dark blue and an uncomfortable silence soon drew near.

'Some things not right' thought Asuka as she waited for the angel. Just as she dropped her guard a white light shot through a building and destroyed it. She looked watched as a green ball with an eye floated through Tokyo-3. Asuka opened fire on the angel. But the angel merely absorbed the impact.

"What the hell?" she yelled. She fired upon the angel a second time but the same just happened. The angel absorbed the attack. The angel got closer to Asuka not attacking just floating closer and closer until it was face to face and it's eye stared at Asuka.

"Asuka! get out of there!" cried Misato.

"I can't!" she replied.

"I can't move the Eva" she added.

"Eject the entry plug!" yelled Misato.

"It's no good, it's not responding!" said Maya. The angel expanded and wrapped around Eva unit-02.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. Shinji heard her screams. They were the same as the ones before when she first got attacked by the 19th angel. He immediately jumped and climbed through the tunnel that he countlessly gone through before but this time he was climbing through it. When he reached the surface he saw Asuka's now corrupted Eva. It's body was now green and it's eyes red.

"Asuka!" he called but he got no response. The angel aimed the Eva's assault rifle and fired upon Shinji. He took the rifle and bent it sideways so to direct the fire. He made the angel drop the gun and he got behind the angel and took the corrupted Eva's arms and held them behind it's back and proceeded to release on arm and to try to get Asuka's entry plug. The angel took out it's knife and drove it into unit-01.

"Ahh!" Shinji yelled and continued to try to retrieve the entry plug. He then took the angel's arm the one he was holding down and tore it off. And he took the other arm and held it down and finally he got Asuka's entry plug. The Eva went limp and it fell to the ground and the angel turned into LCL fluid. Shinji lowered the entry plug and Shinji got out of his Eva and went to once again open the super heated hatch on her entry plug.

"Asuka!" he cried. But she wasn't moving.

**AU:** there' the seventh chapter! Please give me your comments and flames!


	8. Chapter 8: LEMON

Looking into the eyes of the red devil

Chapter 8

Shinji's heart stopped for a moment as he gazed upon the unconscious Asuka as she lay in her entry plug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later (NERV hospital)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sat in Asuka's room as she was still unconscious. He had his arms around his legs and his head buried between them as he continued crying. He visited her every day and just cried. The times he was home he just seemed like a zombie. He hardly talked and he constantly had a mornful look on his face. As Asuka slept she relived her childhood nightmare. She could feel it all happening over and over again.

Her mother sat in bed with a doll talking to it and calling it Asuka. Asuka watched in horror as her mother slowly went insane. And one day she found her mother dead. From that day on she promised never to cry again.

As Shinji sat crying he over heard the doctors saying that Asuka could fall into a coma anytime now. That only made him cry more. He didn't want to live in a world without her.

"Mr. Ikari" said one of the doctors.

"Yes" he replied.

"Visiting hours are over" said the doctor and Shinji got up and left. He walked down the halls of the hospital with Misato as they walked out to her car.

"Misato?" he asked.

"Do you think Asuka will ever wake up?" he added.

"What kind of talk is that?" she protested.

"Asuka is a very strong person, it will take more than just an angel to kill her!" said Misato.

'At least I hope' thought Misato.

"Your right Misato, thank you" he said as he now felt a little better and they both got into the blue car and drove off.

"Misato, has the MAGI confirmed anything on the 25th angel yet?" asked Shinji.

"No not yet, they're thinking that the 24th could of been the last" said Misato.

"And once we do destroy all the angels you guys will never have to pilot Eva ever again" she added. But Shinji did not reply he remained silent the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night (Shinji's room)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji lay in his bed trying to sleep but he had no luck. He kept thinking about Asuka and soon the tears came again and he cried himself asleep but it didn't stop there he even dreamed about her.

Shinji and Asuka we're surrounded by darkness and all of the sudden Asuka was being pulled down and she was trying to reach out for Shinji but he couldn't reach her and he was running after her but she continued being dragged down into the darkening abyss and all of the sudden was appeared to be an Eva or an angel rose from the darkness and swallowed Asuka and it left Shinji alone and retreated back down into the darkness.

Shinji woke up in the middle of the night and gasped. He just wiped the sweat from his forehead and laid back down to get some sleep. But he couldn't he lay awake thinking about Asuka.

'Just what did happen to her mother that made Asuka so cold and mean?' thought Shinji.

'I hope Asuka wakes up soon' he added and he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up sad as usual. He took a shower, got dressed, and was heading out to go visit Asuka when all of the sudden the phone rang.

"Hello, Misato speaking" said Misato as she picked up the phone.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" she continued.

"Yeah we'll be right down" she said and she hung up the phone.

"Shinji!" said Misato frantically.

"Asuka has regained consciousness" she added.

"What!" exclaimed Shinji.

"Come on let's go, I'm sure she missed you" she said and they went down to NERV hospital.

"Asuka!" exclaimed Shinji as he entered her room but the look on her face was of pain and concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Let's go!" she demanded and they left just as soon as they got there.

"So, Asuka your finally up, you've been asleep for about four days" said Misato. But Asuka didn't say anything. Shinji remained silent as well. And when they got home Asuka just took a shower, changed her clothes and went into her room without a word to anyone. That's when Shinji got concerned.

"Asuka, I think we need to talk" said Shinji.

"Just go away you baka!" she said.

"No, there's something I need to tell you" he said. And he went into her room. She lay on her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Asuka" he said. She quickly got up and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Nothing!" she said.

"Look I know something is wrong now tell me!" he demanded.

"Why are you so nosey!" she yelled.

"Because!" he replied.

"Because why?" she said in reply.

"Because...I love you" he said in a calm voice.

"Because I care about you" he said. She became overwhelmed and threw herself into Shinji's arms and began sobbing.

"It's alright, I'm not going to let you get hurt, I love you" he said.

"Now what's wrong?" he asked again.

"...When I was asleep I kept dreaming...about my mother...I remembered and saw what happened all over again" she said. She cried more.

"I felt all the pain all over again" she added.

"What happened?" he asked.

"...When my mother did the activation tests for unit-02 something went wrong and she went insane...She had to be put in a mental hospital and while there she found a doll with red hair and she thought it was me...And one day she killed herself and the doll and my father just moved on like nothing happened and I promised myself I would never cry again" she said and she sobbed harder.

"That's why I'm such a heartless bitch!" she cried.

"Your not a bitch" he said.

"Yes I am" she said.

"I treat everyone like shit including you. I refuse every ones help, I call you names, I hit you and in return you say you love me!" she said and she cried even more.

"How can you love someone who is so heartless and cold?" she asked.

"Because...Your a wonderful and caring person" he said.

"Your strong willed and you never give up...Your everything I'm not" he said.

"I'm just a pathetic wimp" he added.

"Don't be such a baka!" she said.

"Your not a wimp" she said. They both slowly got closer and their eyes slowly closed as their lips met. Shinji wrapped his arms around the back of her head and they slowly broke the kiss.

"I love you" she said. He kissed her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you all those times and calling you names" she said.

"Please, never leave me!" she begged.

"I wasn't planning on it" he said.

"I want to always be with you" he added. Asuka now had more tears rolling down her face.

Shinji wiped some of her tears away and kissed her again.

"Everything is going to be all right, I promise" said Shinji and he kissed the redhead again. But soon after they broke the kiss Asuka looked him in the eyes with such a look of need and protection she kissed him passionately. Shinji was first surprised by this but then soon eased himself when he seen Asuka's eyes close. She poke his lips gently with her tongue want access to his mouth badly. Shinji opened his mouth a bit and her tongue slipped inside. He massaged her tongue with his and heard her emit a muffled moan. After a while they both broke away for air.

"Shinji….." she uttered his name and began kissing him tenderly around the neck.

"I want to get closer to you….." she whispered into his ear.

"I want to give myself to you………." she added. Shinji embraced her.

"I promise soon, we'll express our love soon" said Shinji.

"Okay" replied Asuka and she kissed his neck some more.

Meanwhile Misato was busy with her ear to the door trying to find out what was going on but they were whispering silently to one another and she couldn't hear anything. She opened the door to catch Shinji and Asuka sitting up on the bed, Asuka was facing Shinji kissing his chest while Shinji kissed her on the lips every chance he got.

"Awwwww that's so precious!" exclaimed Misato. Both of them were very startled to hear her voice.

"Can't you see were busy!" said Asuka.

"I'm sorry, be safe" and Misato left only to come back and she threw a bottle on the bed.

"Here, you can have these Asuka, I don't need them anymore" and she left the room again. Asuka picked up the bottle and examined it and soon her face became red.

"What is it?" asked Shinji.

"….It's birth control! " she exclaimed.

"WHAT!" screamed Shinji in shock and Misato laughed as she heard his scream.

"Now where were we?" said Asuka she kissed Shinji he broke the kiss and kissed her sweetly on the neck.

"How about I cook us some dinner, light some candles and we have a nice romantic candle lit dinner" said the third child.

"Sounds great!" said Asuka.

An hour later

Shinji and Asuka sat at the table, the lights were off and the only light came from the candles.

"This is very romantic Shinji" said the German girl as she looked him in the eyes.

"Why thank you" exclaimed Shinji. They ate and talked a bit. Misato went off to a bar when she was told the children's plans for the evening.

"So Asuka do you want to after dinner?" asked Shinji.

"Why don't we go get in bed and snuggle close to each other" said the redhead.

"Sounds good to me" said the blue eyed boy. They finished dinner, blew out the candles and Shinji took Asuka's hand as they walked to Shinji's room.

"Shinji….." said Asuka quietly.

"I want you to undress me" she stated boldly. Shinji was shocked at first but then Asuka turned to him and put her face against his chest.

"You don't have to if you don't want too" she told him.

"No, I think I do want to" said Shinji.

"I want to get closer to you" he added. He put a hand on her shoulder she put her hand on top of his and guided it to her dress she instructed him on how to remove her dress. It was a good thing Misato had that birth control because Asuka wanted to feel Shinji's skin touching her own.

Shinji removed her dress leaving her in just her bra and panties. He unclasped her bra and she blushed shyly as he gazed at her body. He got on his knees and kissed her stomach gently nibbling on and around her naval with his hands on her hips. He lowered the kisses and was kissing her lower abdomen and slowly made his way to her pelvis and he nibbled gently on her pelvic bone causing Asuka to moan greatly.

"Touch me….." she said in a trembling voice. Shinji moved one of his hands off her hip and to her aching womanhood and continued to kiss her pelvis and soon became surprised by the wetness he felt coming from her flower. Her stopped kissing her and looked at his fingers. He could smell her scent and licked the pre-cum from his fingers and slowly removed her panties and it tickled her as she felt the elastic band hit her cunt and she let out a cry.

Shinji unbuttoned his shirt, removed his pants and finally took off his boxers. They looked at each others naked bodies and shared a kiss and an embrace. Asuka lay on her back and Shinji got on top of her and kissed her stomach again and began to kiss her neck lovingly. She made little whimpers as he nibbled on her neck and kissed her. He took her earlobe in his teeth and licked it. She was immediately given a warm sensation all over her body.

"Uhhhh" she moaned as he continued. She quickly became surprised when she felt his hands on her breasts, gently feeling them in his grip. He teased her nipples by running his finger tips barely on them.

"Shinji…." she moaned his name and breathed in heavily for air. His other hand was busy playing in the little patch of red pubic hair that she had just above her entrance. Her breathing increased and Shinji stopped what he was doing and lowered himself to her aching vagina. Her traced the outside of her entrance with is fingers and parted her now swollen lips and inhaled her scent and gave her womanhood a little lick. Asuka went crazy.

"Yes…..there!" she exclaimed as she moaned. Shinji slowly licked her sex making the taste last he noticed at little nub peeking out above and decided to give it a little teasing to see what it was. Asuka took a sharp intake of breath just as his tongue made contact.

"Oh, Shinji!" she cried and closed her eyes and griped the sheets of the bed tightly as she felt his slow teasing tongue. Her made many swipes at her clitoris, each time making her arch her back and moan.

"I want you inside me!" she cried as tears came from her eyes.

Shinji touched her lips with his head.

"I love you Asuka" he said.

"I love you too Shinji" said Asuka and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Be gentle" she added after their kiss. Shinji nodded and slowly inserted his manhood.

"Ahhhhh, just like that" she moaned as he entered her. But soon tensed up as she felt pain as he continued going deeper.

"Asuka, I'm going to do this fast, and get it over with okay" informed Shinji.

"Okay" said the redhead and she wrapped her arms around his back and he quickly deflowered her. She winced in pain and even cried a little. Shinji once again wiped the tears from her face and kissed her. Then he began gently thrusting her. Letting her see how it felt.

"That feels good" she cried and Shinji began thrusting her faster. She grabbed hold of the sheets and opened her legs more for him and closed her eyes and moaned. Shinji was worried about reaching climax too early and began to try to think of other things so he wouldn't arrive too soon. But it was no use he couldn't keep his mind off of her. Hearing her moan his name over and over and feeling her buck her hips. He thruster her harder.

"Shinji, I'm going to cum" she said.

"I'm going to reach orgasm!" she exclaimed moanfully. Shinji quickened his thrusts and felt himself launch his seed deep into her body.

"Ahhhhh, I…can…feel it!" she exclaimed as she too came hard.

"I love you!" she added.

"I love you too" he replied. He got off of her and laid on his back. She laid on his chest, both panting quit hard.

"That was so wonderful" said Asuka as she couldn't believe what they just done. She snuggled into his chest more, giving him butterfly kisses on his chest. He pulled her into a full lip lock and brushed the inside of her mouth with his tongue before breaking it.

She curled into his embrace and purred just like a kitten and they fell asleep. Both of them feeling complete and loved.

**AU: **That was the big ending! Please let me know what you thought. Also I might start making lemons based off this story filled with Asuka and Shinji's more intimate moments with each other.


End file.
